Unbound Arrangements (USxUK)
by akahetaliafreak
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was put into an arranged marriage with another to prevent a war. That other was Arthur Kirkland. Not married yet, the clock starts to tick as neither find favor in the other. What will happen to make such favor come out in the other? If it even does. USxUK Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**They are humans in this fic.**

**Chapter 1~**

The world was not always this way. Everyone used to co-exist together. There were allies and enemies. There was no such thing as a sector, and everything was simply a country. The War of Allies brought the world to its present way. Allies turned on each other, and soon enough everyone was fighting with each other. No one knew who to trust, and who to fight. Soon enough, three countries came out on top. America, Great Britain, and Germany were these three countries that were also the three sectors of the world present day. America was the first sector, and called the Sapphire Sector. Great Britain was the second sector, and was called the Emerald Sector. Germany was the third sector, and called the Ruby Sector. Under each sector, many different countries existed. All the countries of the old world existed under one of the three sectors.

In each of the three sectors, a certain family existed that had control over the lands of that sector. The Sapphire Sector of America was under the Jones family. Amy Jones, John Williams, and there sons Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams were part of this family. Amy had kept her last name after her marriage to John, and gave her first son, Alfred, the same last name. Matthew had received his fathers last name after being born. The Emerald Sector of Great Britain was ran by the Kirkland family. The widowed mother known as Allison Kirkland and her four sons Allistor, William, Conner, and Arthur Kirkland were part of this family. Allistor Kirkland, being the oldest child, was the direct help to his mother and sector since his fathers passing. The Ruby Sector of Germany was under the Beilschmidt **(If I spelled that wrong don't shoot me I'm sorry!)** family. This family consisted of Timothy Beilschmidt and his two sons Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. The wife of Timothy was never reported to be seen after she went missing during the war, and the family had lived their life without her. For all external purposes, her name was Ariana.

These sectors co-existed peacefully among each other. Each were "allies", and each were "enemies". All had problems with each other, and all had pluses with each other. Overall, there was no potential threat of war present, and each sector was fine with that idea. Many countries under each sector were fine with the lifestyle they had, and did not mind any of it. There was three classes to each sector. The highest class of people took the usual route of employment and education. The middle class had some education and employment, but not much. Then came the lower class with little to no education and employment. The families that ran these three sectors were of the higher calss and usually attended private teachings, and worked among their own family. All-in-all, life was nicknamed "perfect" among the people.

Perfect it had been. Perfect it was for a very long time, but a long time was not forever...

ooooo

The constant ramble of people continued on as the meeting went on. The Sapphire Sector of America's golden family, the Jones family, was at the monthly meeting concerning the sector of which they lived in. Alfred F. Jones the family's oldest child was currently sitting at the end of the meeting table with his younger brother, Matthew Williams, whispering about nonsense. They continued their side conversation until their mother walked over and patted their shoulders.

"Boys, I understand you have no interest in the usual talk, but today is rather important. I beg you to listen." She said as she sat in between them. Alfred sighed and rested his head on his hand as he looked to his father, and several other officials surrounding him.

"As we were previously stating, the law clearly states that the oldest heir of each family is to marry or find a potential match by his eighteenth birthday." An official spoke out; catching Alfreds attention. Matthew shared a sideways glance with his mother, and then to Alfred. Alfred stared at his father and waited for the response he knew was coming.

"Yes, we do realize Alfred has done neither, and we ask for more time. He will be eighteen in only two months. We ask you to give us till then." Alfreds father said without hesitation. Alfred scowled and stood up.

"Hold on a sec dude! I never even heard 'bout this?! How was I supposed to know!" Alfred said in a disrespectful way. Next, Alfreds mother stood.

"Alfred, dear, sit down before you hurt yourself. Your father and I realize you were not informed, but we did not feel the need to force you into anything." She explained.

"So you just waited till it was absolutely necessary?!" Alfred asked back. His father sighed and slammed his hands onto the table; making everyone sit.

"Alfred, I have arranged for you to find favor in another sectors family. The bond between our sector and the Emerald Sector has been strong as of late, and this proposal will make it stronger." Alfred sat in his seat and stayed silent.

"Y-You mean like an arranged thingy?" Alfred asked.

"An arranged marriage you mean dear, and yes." His mother said calmly. Alfred looked at Matthew, and then back to his parents.

"Fuck my life." He said as he walked out of the room without any further thought to it. His father yelled for him to come back, but he kept walking till he reached the file room. He looked at the guards, and was let into the room without any struggle. Alfred walked to the sector files, and found the Emerald Sector. He opened it up and looked through it till he found the family information.

"Lets see... Kirkland? Hmm." He looked through it till he found the files on the children of the family.

"William... no. Conner... no. Allistor... NO. Arthur... n- Arthur?" Alfred raised a brow as he looked at the picture of Arthur.

"17 years old just like me. Wow, his eyes..." Alfred was lost in the eyes of said person, and did not hear his mother come in.

"Alfred, honey, what are you doing?" She asked as she walked over and looked at the picture.

"Arthur Kirkland... yes, he is whom your father and I planned for you to be married to." She said as she took the picture in her hands.

"He is in the same situation as you, and the family had planned this with us." She explained to Alfred. Alfred nodded and put the picture back into the Emerald Sectors file. He replaced the file and sighed.

"Mom, why is this happening to me?" Alfred asked his mother. She smiled sadly and sighed.

"Your father and I had the same arrangement, but we turned out fine. I hope the same for you as well." She nodded and left so her son could think.

**OK! So this idea just struck me in the head not too long ago, and I've been thinking about it ever since. I hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

**Reviews are loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and follows so far!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Chapter 2~**

Along the coastline of the Emerald Sector of Great Britain there was an estate. The estate belonged to the golden family of the Emerald Sector, the Kirklands. The house was clean and very organized. Everything was peaceful until the four brothers of said family woke up, and started their day.

"Allistor give me back my bloody book!"

"Heh! Get it on yeh own wee babe!"

"Boys get along now!"

"Yes mum!"

This was one situation of the many that occured each day. The four brothers were all close in age, but chose to gang up on the youngest. Arthur Kirkland was 17 years of age, and the youngest of all his brothers. Next was William who was 19, Conner who was 24, and then Allistor who was 26. Arthur thought all of them as a pain in the arse.

"Boys it is time for the annual meeting and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Allistor that means no picking on Arthur, and Arthur no fowl language." Arthurs mother spoke sternly. Both boys reluctantly nodded and looked at each other. Truth be told, they enjoyed picking on each other. It was fun, and allowed each to let their anger out. The family made their way to the meeting building and soon all were sat around a large table with other officials. Arthur sat up straight and crossed his legs. He was always one for proper posture. His brothers, on the other hand, slouched and did not care for it.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Kirkland." One official said as he stood. Arthur chuckled to himself, and watched as Allistor was scowled at by another official.

"We have gathered you here today to discuss your youngest son, and the terms you had decided upon with the Sapphire Sector." This caught Arthurs attention. He looked at his mother and then his brothers. All of them seemed unphased by this statement, and Arthur knew he was the only one that did not know what was going on.

"Yes, we have agreed upon said arrangement." Arthurs mother said as she walked over to Arthur and put her hands on his shoulders. Arthur looked up at his mother and mouthed what.

"Well, you are almost at the age of 18, and as you know you must be either married or with a potential spouse." One official explained. Arthur nodded and watched as the official brought out a file from his suitcase.

"You see, the Sapphire Sectors overall family has a son who is in the same situation. Your mother and the others son has come up with a solution." He said as he slid a file over to Arthur. Arthur looked at it and noticed Sapphire was stamped on it. He cautiously opened it, and looked over the paper till he reached a picture.

"Who is this?" Arthur asked as he stared at the picture curiously.

"That, Arthur, will be your spouse. We have decided upon arranged marriage." Arthurs mother said. Arthur could feel time freeze. He gulped and looked over the file once more.

'Alfred F. Jones?' He thought to himself. He had heard the name before, but had never actually acknowledged the person. Now, he would be married to this person, and he could not do anything about it. Arthur sighed and thought for a moment.

"If it is my duty as legal heir, then I will go upon your actions." He nodded, and thought to himself.

'But I won't like it.' He said to himself in his mind. Allistor started to chuckle with Arthurs other brothers, and made Arthur scowl. He got up from his seat and walked over to Allistor. Allistor sat there smirking like an idiot as his younger brother tried to intimidate him.

"Aye, lad?" Allistor asked.

'Damn him. Damn him and his stupid face.' Arthur thought as he turned and left the room. He walked till he was in a different room of the meeting building and sat down on a chair. He huffed in aggitation, and slumped in the chair.

"An arranged marriage?" Arthur asked himself.

"I won't do this. I couldn't do this..." He sighed and slipped of into sleep.

ooooo

_"Mummy! When will papa be home?" Arthur asked as he ran to his mother. He was only 5 at the time, and found himself being picked up by his mother._

_"He will be home soon, but for now lets get you cleaned up for supper." She said as she took the small child up to the bathroom. Arthur enjoyed baths. He would pretend to be a captain on a pirate ship and splash in the water to create waves. His mother would sit in her chair watching over the small child, and smiled whenever he would giggle at the bubbles. Arthur found himself playing once more as his older brother Allistor came into the room._

_"Father is home mum." Allistor said before looking at Arthur and leaving the room._

_"Yay! Papa!" Arthur cheered as his mother picked him up and dried him off. He was clothed into cotton pajamas, and his hair was brushed by his mother. Arthur smiled and patiently waited as his mother finished the last of his daily routine. He got up from his chair and made his way down the large staircase in their house._

_"Papa! Papa where are you?!" Arthur called out. It did not take long till said man came out of the kitchen and kneeled down to Arthur. Arthur beamed and ran to his father; hugging him around his neck. Arthurs father picked the child up and held him close._

_"I have another story for you tonight Artie." Arthurs father said. Arthur smiled and nodded._

_After everyone was full from dinner, Arthur decided to go to his bedroom and listen to his fathers story early. His father tucked Arthur in and sat down next to the small bed. It took about an hour before Arthurs father finished his story, and he smiled as he watched Arthur dozing off._

_"Papa..."_

_"Yes, Arthur?" _

_"I like your stories." Arthur said as he yawned. The boys father smiled and kissed Arthur on the forehead._

_"Just remember, if you do what's right then you will be a good person like the people in my stories."_

_"Like you?" Arthur asked. His father chuckled and nodded._

_"Like me..."_

ooooo

Arthur woke up to find himself back in his own bed. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he sat up and wiped them away.

"I will do this for you papa...I'll do what's right." Arthur vowed to himself as he wiped away at his tears.

**Le'sob. So cute and sad. All right! How is it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Follows and Favorites are loved and appreciated!**

**Love you all!**

**Chapter 3~**

It had happened a couple days after both familys were informed. Arthur had taken his time to tell his mother he had accepted their action, and had made an agreement to go to the Sapphire Sector. It took a while to get a private jet, and soon enough he was in a car going to the Jones estate. He watched outside the window as his mother continued to talk to him.

"Now, I want you to be on your best behavior today. First impressions are vital. Arthur are you listening to me?" Arthur nodded and and continued to watch as they passed buildings. It was no secret the Sapphire Sector was known for their strict rules and ways. Each street had at least one official car on it to watch out for any wrong doers. Each sector was known for something. The Emerald Sector was known for their many industries and supplies they made. They were, in other words, the supplier of the world. The Ruby Sector was known for their foods and liqours. All liqours were imported from the Ruby Sector, and most of the time their food was as well. The Sapphire Sector, of course, helped to keep everyone in line and safe. The officials of the Sapphire Sector worked in the other sectors as well.

"Arthur, we are here." Arthurs mother interrupted his daze, and he nodded. He was helped out of the car, and escorted down a long walkway till they came to a woman. Arthur looked over the woman and concluded she was Mrs. Jones. The woman was tall and wore her hair in a ponytail. She looked professional in many different ways, and Arthur respected that.

"Hello, dear, you must be Arthur?" She ased. Arthur nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I am Arthur Kirkland." He informed. She smiled softly and extended a hand to Arthur.

"Do call me Amy." Amy said as she shook hands with Arthur.

"Amy it has been a while!" Arthurs mother said as she walked up to them.

"Allison, how are you!" The two women hugged and walked away talking about their sons. Arthur sighed and looked around. The estate was rather large, but most likely smaller than his own. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around. He turned to find another person holding a white stuffed bear.

"Ello, you are?" Arthur asked. The person seemed shy and spoke softly.

"My name is Matthew Williams, and I am Alfreds brother. You are Arthur, correct?" Matthew asked. Arthur nodded at him and looked at his bear.

"Who are you?" The bear asked Matthew. Arthur blinked and his eyes widened.

"I'm Matthew! I am sorry if he scared you. We found him a while ago." Matthew said in a quiet manner.

'So the bear isn't a stuffed animal, and he can talk?' Arthur thought to himself. He shrugged and nodded at Matthew.

"Well, he didn't cause too much of a fright. Care to show me around?" Arthur asked Matthew. Matthew smiled and started to walk. Arthur followed and entered the house with Matthew. The inside was rather normal to Arthur. The walls were a plain white and the floors were a dark red color. He smiled to himself and followed Matthew around.

"This will be your room." Matthew said as he opened a door to a room. Arthur walked in and looked around. The walls were a light green, and the floor was a soft cream white color. The bed was dressed with a white blanket and white pillows. There was a walk in closet, and a desk to the side. Arthur smiled and nodded in approval.

"It's perfect. Thank you Matthew." Arthur said as he ran his finger across the desk.

"You're welcome. Dinner will be ready soon. We will send someone up to get you when it is." Matthew spoke before leaving. Arthur looked around the room, and walked into the bathroom connected to it. He looked at the large tub, and decided to take a warm bath. Arthur turned the water on and waited as the tub filled. He sighed and got undressed. After the tube was three-fourths filled, he turned the water off and slowly sat into the warm water. He let out a content sigh and laid his head back.

ooooo

"Alfred." Matthew said as he knocked on his brothers bedroom door.

"Come in Matt." Alfred said from inside his room. Matthew walked into his brothers room, and shook his head at the mess he found.

"I thought mother told you to clean up?" Matthew wondered. Alfred shrugged.

"Whatever, It's not like anyone will be coming into my room." Alfred said. Matthew huffed.

"Alfred, Arthur is here. Don't you think it would be nice to meet him?" Matthew asked. Alfred sighed and turned off his game he was playing and looked at his brother.

"I don't feel like introducing myself to him right now. I am trying to relax." Alfred responded. Matthew shook his head and watched his brother.

"He is in the guest room if you wish to meet. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Matthew said as he walked out of the room.

ooooo

An hour had passed, and everyone was making their way to the dining room. Matthew had made his way to Arthurs room, and escorted him to the dining room. Arthur gladly accepted the help, and sat down next to Matthew at the table.

"Matthew, where is your brother?" Matthews mom asked. He looked around and huffed.

"Most likely upstairs being lazy." Matthew responded.

"Arthur, dear, why don't you and Matthew fo retrieve Alfred?" Arthur looked at Matthew and shrugged.

'Might as well get this over with.' Arthur thought to himself as Matthew and him got up. They walked up the staircase and made their way to Alfreds room. Matthew knocked and waited for Alfred to respond. No response. Matthew knocked again, and tried to call for his brother. Again, there was no response. Matthew shook his head, and opened the bedroom door.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked for his brother. Alfred was no where to be found. Arthur looked around the room at the large mess that was left. Wrappers and empty Diet Coke cans were scattered about, and there were video game boxes everywhere. He shook his head in disgust and walked away from the door. Arthur took his time as he walked down the hallway and looked around. Arthur came to another door, and opened it slowly. He smiled brightly at the sight before him. Arthur walked into the room and looked around. There were books everywhere, and Arthur came to the conclusion this place was the family library and study. Arthur had a personal library at home, but it was much smaller compared to this one.

"Wonderful..." Arthur whisphered to himself as he walked around the shelves and looked at all the books. He ran his finger down the spine of one book and looked at it.

"Who are you?" A voice came from somewhere behind Arthur. Arthur spun around and was pinned to the shelf. The mysterious person had blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair. He wore glasses as well. Arthur tilted his head slightly in thought.

"Alfred?..." Arthur asked himself more than he did Alfred. Alfred blinked and looked Arthur up and down.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded and was let go.

"Excuse my grip. I was just wondering what a stranger was doing in the library." Alfred explained as he looked around the old library he never went into.

"I beg your pardon? I am not some random civilian off the streets, Alfred F. Jones." Arthur said with a scowl. Alfred scowled back and rolled his eyes.

"Shoot me if I'm wrong, but you sure look like one." Alfred inwardly chuckled to himself. Arthur looked stunned. No one had ever said such a rude thing to him before. He scowled again and slapped Alfred.

"Think before you speak, jerk!" Arthur said as he stomped out of the room. Alfred was mad. His cheek started to sting, and he touched it with the tip of his fingers. Rolling his eyes, Alfred walked out of the room and back to his own. Matthew sat at his brothers desk waiting.

"Stupid son of a-"

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted as to cut his brother off. Alfred looked at Matthew and sighed.

"He is." Alfred explained. Matthew shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Get used to it... He is your potential spouse." Matthew explained quietly.

**Chapter 3~**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Derping around. So how's it so far? I never use that word... "how's"... hmmmm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! It really helps me in writing these stories. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Chapter 4~**

Dinner was not such an event either. You would think meeting your potential spouse and getting to know each other over dinner would be great, but in Alfred and Arthurs case it was far from it.

"Pig."

"Goody goody."

"Fat arse!"

"Princess!"

"You did not just call me that, Alfred!"

"Oh, but I did sweet cheeks!"

These remarks went back and forth between the two as dinner went on. They were seated at the end of the large dining table for some level of privacy. While the two obliged to sitting together so their mothers would be happy, they both strongly hated it with a passion.

"Amy, Alfred is such a nice young man! You raised him well." Allison laughed quietly.

"Yes, and Arthur is such a pleasant young lad as well! They are perfect together, Allison!" Amy responded. The two women giggled and chatted about their two sons for the whole of the dinner, and never once spoke to said people. While lost in their own world, Matthew was busy eating alone near Alfred and Arthur.

"Mr. Kumajiro, **(Don't shoot me if I spelled it wrong, please! u) **how are we going to deal with these two?" Matthew asked his bear.

"Who are you?" The bear asked in return. Matthew sighed and hugged the bear.

"Nevermind that..." Matthew whispered back. He looked over and watched as Alfred and Arthur tried to stab each other with their forks, and couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Kids..." Matthew stated as he got up and excused himself from the dinner table. As Matthew made his way out, he heard a large crash and turned around. There on the ground lay a very irritated Arthur drenched in Diet Coke and ketchup. Alfred lay on top of him drenched in tea and scone bits. Matthew covered his mouth and watched as the two women at the other end of the table ran to their sons.

"Al, dear, are you okay!" Amy said as she helped her son up. Alfred scowled at Arthur and crossed his arms.

"Could be better." Alfred responded to his mom.

"Damn right you could be!" Arthur said as he stood up.

"Artie!" Allison gasped at her youngest son. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked off to his room. Allison sighed and looked at the two Jones.

"I am terribly sorry. He is irritable around dinner." She smiled awkwardly before running after Arthur and disappearing around the corner. Amy crossed her arms and turned to her son.

"What just happened, Alfred? You're trying to make Arthur like you not cause a war! God forbid..." Amy scolded. Alfred sighed and wiped some scone bits from his shoulder.

"It's not like I signed up for this, ma." Alfred explained. Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Please, Alfred, just try honey." Amy said as she gathered the plates, and walked away to the kitchen. Alfred rolled his eyes and started to walk to his own room. On his way to his room, he walked past Arthurs room and heard Allison talking.

"Hm?" Alfred listened.

"Arthur, you are 17! Get your mind set in that age. You have a duty to your sector, and I expect you to follow it! What would your father say?!"

"Papa's dead, mum! How the hell would I know?!"

Alfred looked at the bedroom door and looked down the hallway to his own room. He sighed and walked to his room.

"His father died?" Alfred asked himself. He thought back to when he looked at the family files, and didn't remember ever reading about a father. Alfred looked around his room, and grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He went into his bathroom and got a quick shower. After his shower, he changed into the sweatpants and t-shirt and went to the library.

"Fantasy... Fantasy... Aw! Here we are!" Alfred said as he looked at the large shelf of fantasy books. He looked over it till he found the book he was looking for.

"Fairy tales? Arthur was looking at this book if I'm correct. Eh, worth a shot." Alfred said to himself as he dusted off the book, and opened it up. The book was old, but the pages were good enough to read. He closed the book and tucked it under his arm as he grabbed a couple more books.

"There, now let's go see if I can do this without getting slapped... or killed." Alfred encouraged himself as he made his way to Arthurs room. He listened for Arthurs mother, and found she was not in the room. He nodded and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The familiar voice of Arthur came from the other side of the door.

"Alfred, mind if I come in?" Alfred asked.

"Why, so you can make fun of my eyebrows or something?"

"No, I got somethin' for ya." Alfred chuckled. He heard Arthur sigh and unlock the door. Alfred smiled at his small achievement and opened the door. He looked around the room Arthur had been given, and then looked to Arthur who was sitting on the bed.

"Nice room..." Alfred said as he sat the books he had gathered onto the nearby desk.

"Yes, I rather enjoy the color... What did you want?" Arthur asked as he eyed the books on the desk.

"I brought you some books. I saw you looking at this one, and thought-"

"Okay."

Alfred blinked and looked at Arthur.

"Okay?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, okay? What part of 'okay' is so hard to understand?" Arthur asked. Alfred sighed and shook his head. He muttered under his breath before turning to leave.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Alfred said with a scowl.

"No, you said something." Arthur said questioningly. Alfred huffed and looked at Arthur. He walked closer and poked Arthur in the chest.

"I said I try to be nice and that damn attitude of yours is really pissin' me off! So, if ya don't mind shut the hell up if ya can't at least pretend to be grateful!" Alfred said as he poked Arthur in the chest with each word. Arthur sat there staring at Alfred and blinked a couple times.

"O-okay..." Arthur said. Alfred blinked and took his hand away.

"I'm sorry..." Alfred said as he looked at Arthur.

"I'll just leave ya alo-"

"I think that would be best." Arthur interrupted quietly. Alfred sighed and looked at the books he had gathered. He shook his head and left the room.

"Nice goin' idiot." Alfred told himself as he went into his room.

Arthur looked at the pile of books and walked over to them. He ran his fingers across the books and picked up one that he had seen before.

"Fairy tales..." He said to himself as he remembered earlier. Arthur sighed and sat the book down. He went back to his bed and laid down.

"Night papa..." Arthur said as he drifted off into sleep.

**Sobbing my eyes out. It's 12 in the morning and I can't sleep! Well, that fairy tale book is actually really important. I can't say why though so look out for it!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Chapter 4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank You!**

**Chapter 5~**

A knock on the bedroom door woke up Alfred, and he sat up rubbing at his eyes.

"Who is it?" Alfred asked from inside his room.

"Matthew..." Alfred heard come from the other side of the door. Alfred sighed and got up. He scratched his nose and popped his knuckles. Alfred looked at the clock next to his bed, and sighed when he saw it was only eight in the morning.

"Matt, it's too early. Why you wakin' me up, bro?" Alfred asked as he opened the door to reveal his brother. Matthew hugged his bear tighter and shrugged.

"Mom is making breakfast. I'm going to help her make pancakes. I was wondering if you could wake Arthur up for me." Matthew explained. Alfred shook his head.

"Mattie, I don't wan-"

"Great, thank you Al!" Matthew said a bit louder as he walked away quickly. Alfred facepalmed and sighed. He looked down the hall at the door of Arthurs room, and then back to the way Matthew had came. Alfred watched out for Matthew just in case he came back, but he did not. Alfred huffed, and closed his bedroom door. He opened his drawers, and got out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He put the clothes on, and put a blue plaid button up long-sleeved shirt over his black shirt, unbuttoned. Alfred tied up his converse, and opened his door again. He made his way down the hall till he reached Arthurs room, and knocked on the door.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked. No response came, and Alfred sighed. He opened the door slowly and quietly. Arthur was still fully asleep, and curled up in his blankets. Alfred chuckled quietly and walked over to Arthur. He pulled the blanket down a bit to reveal Arthurs face fully. He looked at Arthur and a small smile came to his lips. The morning sun seemed to make Arthurs skin glisten. His golden blonde hair was messy in a way that seemed to form a halo over Arthur. Alfred watched as Arthur sighed in his sleep and curled up more. Arthur moved his arm and laid his head on it.

"Arthur... Arthur it's time to get up." Alfred said as he slowly placed a hand on Arthurs shoulder. Arthur woke up within seconds and punched Alfred in the face.

"Alfred! Oh, I am so sorry!" Arthur said as he rushed out of bed, and over to the person holding his nose and sitting on the ground.

"What the hell was that for, dude?!" Alfred spoke through his hands. Arthur watched as a bit of blood dripped from Alfreds chin, and wiped it away with his own sleeve.

"Alfred, I am so sorry I thought you were one of my older brothers." Arthur explained as he moved Alfreds hand away. Alfreds nose was purple and red from the blood that had dripped out from his nostrils.

"I didn't break it at least." Arthur spoke softly as he looked at Alfreds nose. Arthur rubbed at his eyes, and yawned. He got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve some tissues for Alfred. When he came back, he watched as Alfred sat in a chair and wiped at his nose.

"Don't do that, you'll get all messy." Arthur said as he walked over and gave Alfred the tissues. Alfred nodded and took the tissues. He held them to his nose, and looked at Arthur. Arthur looked away, and then he looked around. He yawned once more and closed his eyes. Arthur gave out a sigh and looked at Alfred.

"Time to wake?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, and watched as Arthur walked over to his dresser.

"Very well then." Arthur told himself as he took out a pair of khakis, his white button up long-sleeved shirt, a tan vest, and his red tie from the drawers. Alfred watched as Arthur moved around getting everything he needed to get dressed for the day, and watched as Arthur disappeared into the bathroom. Alfred looked around the room as he waited, and within minutes Arthur walked out of the bathroom dressed for the day. Alfred looked over Arthur and raised a brow.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Alfred asked through the tissue he had currently held to his nose. Arthur looked at Alfred, and then to himself.

"Why not?" Arthur retorted. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because 'Why not?' answers my question." Alfred snapped back. Arthur furrowed his brows in irritation.

"At least I half the sense to dress appropriately for my age and position of the sectors." Arthur saif. Alfred looked at Arthur, and continued to stare.

"Why are you so bitchy all the time?" Alfred asked Arthur. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms. He stomped his foot in anger, and allowed himself to calm down. As Arthur attempted to calm himself, Alfred decided to look at the books he had gotten for Arthur in a greater detail. He read the summaries and looked at the cover pages. Most of the books were about fairies and unicorns and other mythical creatures. Alfred shook his head and chuckled at how childish Arthur really was. He looked at Arthur and frowned when he saw Arthur sitting on his bed nodding off.

"Arthur."

"Hm?!" Arthur looked up quickly; awaking from his half sleep.

"Why are you so tired?" Alfred asked as he walked over to Arthur with the fairytale book he was looking at. Arthur shrugged and rubbed at his eyes.

"What's that?" Arthur asked as he saw Alfred holding a book.

"The fairytale book, why?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at it and extended his hand so Alfred could put the book in his hold. Alfred nodded and laid the book into Arthurs hand. Arthur held it and ran his fingers down the cover. He stared at the book and memorized every swirl and twist of the magical looking cover.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked as he watched Arthur tune out. Arthur looked up and then back to the book.

"My father, before he died, used to bring home these kinds of books and read to me every night. It was always something new. Sometimes, he would make a story up off the top of his head, and not even use a book. Of course, I was too young to understand he was dying. One day, he didn't come home. I never saw him again. I didn't bother going to his burial, nor did I bother ever concerning myself over him. I chose to erase him from my life. But now, It seems he's the only thing my life is based around..." Arthur explained as he looked over the cover more. Alfred watched as Arthur continued to look over the cover, and sat next to him.

"You haven't talked to anyone about anything you feel, hm?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head, and looked up at the wall.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur looked at Alfred.

"Well, I'm here... Arthur, if you need someone to talk to you can count on me to be that someone." Alfred said as he tucked a strand of hair behind Arthurs ear. Arthur chuckled and swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine, but I'll keep that in mind." Arthur said as he put the book down on his bed, and stood up. He smiled softly and walked out of the room; leaving Alfred behind.

"Damn..." Alfred whispered to himself quietly.

**I think this chapter is cute. /Shot/**

**This is not the end of that dang fairytale book, but it will be the last we see it for a while... MAYBE.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 5~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not dead! I am back! I know it has been a long while since my last update, and let me tell you something: I hated it too! That's right, I hated it too. I had writers block. No one likes writers block. I've been virtually busy as of late too, and my computer is mean to me.**

**I hope this makes up for it guys.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 6~**

Alfred did not know how long it had been since he had came into Arthurs room. All he knew now was that he was sat on the bed in deep thought. He played the whole scene over in his head a couple times before shaking his head.

"That was odd. It didn't feel right." Alfred said to himself as he rubbed his fingers together. He hadn't known what he was doing when he tucked the strand of hair behind Arthurs ear, but now he could not stop questioning himself. Did this mean something? Did he feel something towards Arthur? Was it a casual gesture? Did Arthur feel anything towards it? All of these questions, along with others, ate away at Alfred. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Thinking like that had caused him to have a headache. He slowly stood up and looked around. He shrugged to himself and made his way out of the room. While he walked down the hallway to the dining hall, he thought more about Arthurs love for reading.

'Mom said I should try to get him to like me. Maybe I could do that through a little bribe he won't need to know about.' Alfred thought as he nodded. He stopped by his bedroom, and walked inside to retrieve his wallet. He tucked it away into his pocket, and grabbed his car keys. Alfred was young and rarely went anywhere, but his mother insisted on getting him a car for hiis sixteenth birthday. Of course, being Alfred, he didn't mind. He loved his truck. It was blue and had a nice big white star on the drivers door. Alfred chuckled at the thought of his beloved beauty of a car, and walked to the dining hall.

"Good, no one has had anything to eat." Alfred said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. He found Arthur watching Matthew cook, and smiled as he noticed Arthur laugh. Alfred thought Arthurs laugh was beautiful. To Alfred, a laugh meant so much more than words. Arthurs laugh was no exception.

"Come on Arthur." Alfred said as he put his cell phone into his jean pocket. Arthur raised a brow and looked at Alfred.

"Come on Arthur, What?" Alfred asked as he looked at said questioning person.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked as he slid off his seat. Alfred smiled.

"I'll tell ya if you just come." Alfred started to walk away to the front door. Arthur shrugged and followed Alfred. They walked till they reached Alfreds truck, and Alfred opened the passengers door for Arthur. Arthur looked down and blushed, but decided to go along with it and got into the car. He sat down and buckled himself in as Alfred did the same on the drivers side. Alfred started the truck up and drove down the driveway.

"Now, our destination?" Arthur asked. Alfred chuckled.

"I don't know." Alfred snickered to himself. Arthur glared at him and playfully smacked his arm. Alfred continued to smile and turned on the radio. He flipped through the stations till he found one that suited him. Arthur continued to stay silent for most of the ride till a certain song came on.

"Ugh this song... It's so..."

"Stupid!" They said at the same time. Arthur blinked and looked at Alfred. Alfred did the same. They smiled and laughed at each other.

"I can't stand this song!" Arthur laughed out. Alfred laughed along.

"Me either! It's so annoying, but you know I always end up listening to it anyways!" Alfred said back. Arthur nodded and turned the song up. Alfred smiled.

_"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell," _Alfred joked.

_"And now you're in my way!"_ Arthur laughed back. Alfred laughed and tapped his foot to the beat. Arthur bobbed his head. They continued to joke around and sing till they got to the chorus. They each looked at each other and smirked. They nodded.

_"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?!" _They both sang loudly. They looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably. Alfred turned into the parking lot. Arthur and Alfred continued to laugh as they both reached for the volume knob, and their hands touched. Arthur blinked and pulled his hand away blushing, and giggled more to himself. Alfred chuckled and turned the radio off. They calmed down and got out of the truck. Alfred smiled as he looked around the small collection of stores in front of them.

"Where are we?" questioned Arthur. Alfred shrugged and started to walk to a store directly in front of them. Arthur blinked and followed after Alfred. They walked till they both reached the door of the store. Alfred opened the door for Arthur, and Arthur walked inside. His breath caught in his throat as he looked around. Alfred had brought Arthur to a book store, and it was his own decision to do so. Arthur continued to looked around at the many shelves holding books as Alfred came up next to him.

"Like it?" Alfred asked. Arthur stayed silent and nodded. It was all he could do as he took in the sight. If he was dead, call this heaven. Arthur was trembling with happiness as he quickly walked to the shelves of fantasy. Alfred chuckled and sat down at a nearby table after grabbing a magazine to read.

0000

A while later, Alfred and Arthur walked out of the store and to the car. Arthur carried three new books, and Alfred held a magazine about video games and sports in his hand.

"What books ya get?" Alfred asked as he glanced over to Arthur. He smiled when he saw Arthur walking and reading at the same time. Just as he was about to interrupt Arthur from his reading, Arthur tripped and fell forward. Alfred quickly caught Arthur and held him close. Arthur held onto his books tightly and kept his eyes closed.

"Arthur, you're okay. I caught you." Alfred said as he breathed out in relief that Arthur wasn't hurt. Arthur opened his eyes and quickly got out of Alfreds hold.

"I didn't need your help." Arthur stated as he opened the door to his side of the truck and got in. Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes. He got into his side of the truck and started it up. Arthur was facing away from his looking out the window.

"Arthur... you okay?" Alfred asked curiously. Arthur shrugged and continued to face away from Alfred.

"I'm just thinking." Arthur responded.

"Bout what?" Alfred asked.

"Just how much of an idiot you are." Arthur retorted. Alfred huffed and rolled his eyes as he started to drive. Truth be told, Arthur wasn't thinking such things at all. He kept his face hidden from Alfreds view because he was now blushing a deep red. Nothing was going on, and he most certaintly did not have any feelings towards Alfred. No feelings at all.

**Oh knows! Anyways, how'd it go? The song is Call Me Maybe by: Carly Rae Jepsen if any of you wanted to know that. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 6~ **


End file.
